Today, clinical research targeting specific genetic factors in human subjects is typically conducted by recruiting candidates that may have a certain genetic condition through special pools (e.g., patient groups), screening for the particular genotype that is being studied, and selecting subjects based on the screening results. The selection process tends to be difficult for several reasons. First, a large number of candidates often need to be recruited. Reaching out to these people, making them interested in the study, and getting them to sign up can be costly and time consuming. Second, all candidates have to be screened to determine whether they have the specific genetic condition, which is an expensive and laborious process. For studies of rare genetic conditions in particular, multiple iterations may be required to achieve a significant study population.